I win ! I win !
by Sprikelsgirl
Summary: This is a horror story about the game Hide-And-Seek game . What will happen when Amu tries this 'Game' ? And becomes to curious for her own good . R&R .


**A/N: Okay this is a horror . And remember All the characters are in high school and are 17 . **

Amu sat behind the school listening to music then heard foot-steps she paused the music and pulled out the earphones and listened to three girls talk . She was about to tone out but then heard :

"I heard that Tadase-kun died because he did Hide-and-seek alone" Girl 1 said

"Hide-and-seek ?" Girl 3 said

"Ya" Girl 1 answered

"Oh . I know that one I'll tell you Himiko and Fumu . It's basically a game that means 'If you can find me , You can have my body and soul' Scary huh ? Well I'll tell you guys the story or rumor . You need a stuffed doll with limbs . But not a human doll ! You need rice too , and I weapon ! and Saltwater . And something from your body like a hair or nail .

A bathtub or water and a good hiding place . Some rice . and lastly a red thread ! Then heres how you play . Give your stuffed doll a name. Cut the doll open and take all of its stuffing out. Put the rice in the doll as well with a part of your body. Sew the doll back again with red thread, and prepare the bath by filling it with water along with a cup of saltwater and then wait until 3:00 AM sharp. Once it is 3:00 AM, take the doll along with you to the bathroom and repeat is First tagger is whatever you named the doll. three times sternly while closing your eyes, then drop the doll in the bath . Close your eyes and count to 10, swiftly turn off

**ALL** the lights in the house, turn on the television, and then get your prepared weapon or object and go to the bathroom if you went outside it. Go close to the doll in the bath/basin and say "I found you (doll name)!" and then stab the doll with your weapon/object. After that, close your eyes and repeat "Now (doll name) is it!" three times. Place your weapon or object next to the doll, drink up some of the saltwater (DO NOT drink up all the saltwater in the cup or swallow the saltwater, the saltwater protects you from the spirit in the doll and you will need the remaining saltwater to end the ritual) as well as bringing along the cup of saltwater and go to your hiding place.

Lock ALL the windows and doors, and then hide in a closet if there is one. Keep the saltwater in your mouth at ALL TIMES, NEVER attempt to swallow it, even if it burns or hurts. Remain silent when you are hiding as any sounds from you _will _alert the doll where you are; once the doll discovers you after you make some sounds, you will have a small wound or be possessed." Girl 2 said making girl 1 and 3 terrifed as Amu looked from behind the wall at them and was kinda curious to see if it was real .

Amu heard the bell rang and gathred her things and ran to 8th period (P.E) usually if she didn't run to her last period class she was late she ran to the field and saw some of her friends . The bell rang for class to start Amu loved how this was her last period and it toke up two periods of which other school would go to a different period every hour .

"Okay today were gonna swim !" said making all the students cheer and making Amu , Rima , Utau laugh at how Ikuto , Kukai , and Nagihiko were jumping and cheering .

Amu , Rima , Utau , and All the other girls headed to the Girls changing room where the boys headed to their's after everyone changed into their binkis , one pieces , and shorts they all went to the school's pool. Rima was being flirted and kissed on by Nagihiko . Utau and Kukai were both swimming back and fourth to see who wins . Amu and Ikuto were flirting and being Lovely dovey .

After a while Rima and Nagihiko were swimming together . And Ikuto pulled Amu in with him after a while of watching his friends playing . The fourth bell rang and everyone got out of the water and walked to the changing rooms . Everyone got dressed walked out and Rima , Amu , Utau , and their boyfriends meet outside the gate .

Everyone walked to a certain point and split up Rima and Utau , Nagihiko and Kukai , Amu and Ikuto lived cross the street from eachother in - that order . After a while when Amu and Ikuto were far enough from their friends Ikuto stopped and walked into the park near their house and started kissing on a bench .

**After a while ~**

"It's gonna be so boring my parents are gonna be gone for 2 months and I'm gonna be alone" Amu said blushing from all the hotness from both of them . "Oh. want me to comfort you tonight ?" Ikuto said smirking .

"Not tonight honey but I wish" Amu said looking sad . Ikuto kissed Amu once more then grabbed her hand and walked home . When they got to there homes they waved to each other and went in Amu cooked something ate it then took a nap .

Amu woke up at 2:30 and remembered the story she heard from the girls earlier , Smiled , then got prepared for the testing . She got everything she needed and went to outside her bathroom stabbed the bear and toke out the stuffing and filled it with rice .

"I will call you Ami" Amu said and has she said that see accidently cut her finger and blood dripped out "Something from my body ? Ami , does blood count ? I guess it does" Amu said smiling creeply .

Then sewed the Bear's stomach with a red thread and wrapped it around the dolls body . Looked at the clock and saw it said 2:47 and quickly turned and the T.v and locked the door and windows . And saw the clock said 3:00 and went into the bathroom and stood infront the water full bathtub and closed her eyes .

"First tagger , is Ami ! First tagger , is Ami ! First tagger , is Ami !" Amu said then put salt water in her mouth and dropped the bear in the bathtub and ran away . She ran into her closet with a knife in her hand and in the other she held the half empty cup of saltwater Amu tried to keep quiet . Didn't say a peep not a sound came from her .

*foot steps* *Laughing* 'Uh ! What was that ?' Amu thought *distant laughing* 'Huh ? Is that ... Ami ?' Amu thought still not making a sound and not moving a single bit . *Backyard door opening* 'Ami . This is real . I thought it was fake !' Amu thought . After a few mins Amu convinced her self to go find Ami .

She walked to the bathroom and looked in the bathtub still trying to keep to salt water in her mouth as it burned her touge and was terrifed Amu stummed back seeing that the doll wasn't there . Amu started to shake and slowly walked to the open backdoor she walked out the door and held the knife infront of her .

*Laughing* *Footsteps* Amu walked to behind the shed and saw a little brown bear 'Ami' Amu thought . Amu creeped behind it and spit the water on the laughing bear . "I found you Ami !"Amu screamed .

OW ! IT BURNS !" The bear screamed Amu stabbed the bear till it stopped moving and flanging it's arms and legs and stopped and stepped back from it as rice flooded out the brown bear's stomach . " I win ! I win !" Amu screamed . Amu dropped the knife and ran into her house and packed clothes and a blanket and pillow in a sleep over bag put on her tennie shoes back on .

Then ran across the street to Ikuto's apartment and knocked on the door till Ikuto's sleepy face answered the door . "Amu ? What's wro-" Ikuto was stopped by Amu jumping onto Ikuto "I'm scared Ikuto ! I'm scared plz let me stay here !" Amu pleaded .

Ikuto patted Amu's head "Of what ?" Ikuto asked "Ami ! Ami !" Amu answered "Ami ? Uh ok you can stay of course ." Ikuto said getting up with Amu grabbing on to him Ikuto closed the door after grabbing the blue bag that Amu had brought . Ikuto locked the door and walked to his bed and stood over it .

"Are you fine with sleeping in my bed ?" Ikuto asked . "I don't wanna sleep alone ." Amu quietly spoke Ikuto turned around making Amu release him and lay down . "But Ikuto I don't wanna sle-" Amu was grabbed by the waist by Ikuto and flopped on top of him Amu slowly relaxed and hugged Ikuto .

"Uh. Such a cute girlfriend I have" Ikuto said slowing falling asleep but opening a eye when she saw a brown bear fall out of Amu's bag Ikuto laughed a little 'She even brought a teddy bear with her . how cute ' .

**The **

** End **


End file.
